


Strobe Lights

by azyeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Mild Smut, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azyeon/pseuds/azyeon
Summary: Jeongyeon didn't expect to see the girl dancing under the red strobe lights.





	Strobe Lights

She was never the type to go to clubs, or drink until the memories from the night before were a blur. But, at the same time, she was never the type to refuse an offer from her friends. 

"Jeongyeonie, you need to come tonight! It's not like you have any plans..." Nayeon pleaded.  
Jeongyeon rolled her eyes, and said, "I do have plans Nayeon... Plans to stay at home."  
"Everyone is going. You need to come no excuses! Pleaseeee"  
"Alright, alright. I'll come. You guys would probably need a designated driver anyway..."

As always, the moment Jeongyeon stepped foot at a club she instantly regretted it. Sweaty bodies, people drunk off the alcohol and the atmosphere, and her friends would usually fade away into the crowd. Sitting at the bar, Jeongyeon watched as her two best friends Nayeon and Jihyo danced to the blasting music. The strobe lights were always a little too intense, and it made her feel a bit dizzy. She got up to go find a darker place to rest herself, and as she was walking, the song came on. 

This was not a regular song. It held the memories of the night, she saw the girl in red dancing in the middle of the club. Enamored with her presence, Jeongyeon tried to approach her but, as she pushed through the crowd, the girl disappeared. All she could remember was how good the girl looked under the red strobe lights, and the mellow, seductive beat of the song. 

The song always made Jeongyeon think of what could have happened if she reached and called out to the girl. "Jeongyeonie! Did your friends drag you out here again?" laughed Sana. Sana was a frequent party goer and when they first met Jeongyeon could not help but admire her intoxicating energy.  
"Hey Sana, you know I gotta look out for them, make sure they're not doing any stupid shit"  
" Yeah yeah I get that, you should take advantage of tonight though.. By dancing with me!"  
Sana pulled Jeongyeon into the dance floor, she began to laugh and Jeongyeon could not help but smile. Jeongyeon was not the best dancer, but Sana did not care, they twirled across the floor and laughed like dumb kids. Nayeon and Jihyo looked over and saw their friend dancing and automatically felt proud.  
Sana led Jeongyeon through the dance floor, until they were tired out and resting against a wall. "I never knew you were this fun Jeong..." Sana grinned, her eyes sparkling. At that moment Jeongyeon was so engrossed with the girl that she did not notice a familiar figure approaching the pair.

"Mina! Oh my God, I haven't seen you in forever" Sana said getting up to hug the newcomer. Jeongyeon glanced up and a sudden realization hit that this was the girl she saw dancing under the red strobe lights.  
"Mina, I'd like to introduce you to my friend Jeongyeon, and Jeongyeon this is Mina! We were classmates in high school."  
"Hey..nice to meet you" Mina said with a glimmer in her eyes.  
"Hi" Jeongyeon replied, for some reason she could not bring herself to look into Mina's eyes.  
What a coincidence that the girl she kept thinking about reappeared when she least expected it, maybe the red strobe lights were a warning.

"Mina, I know we just met and shit but, do you want to dance?" Jeongyeon asked.  
"Sure why not"  
The pair began to dance, and as if it was a bizarre fever dream, the fog machine clouded around the people around them leaving both girls to focus on the sight of each other dancing. Maybe it was pure chemistry or just the atmosphere of the environment, but the two girls moved closer and closer to each other until Jeongyeon could feel Mina's breath on her lips. Just like that Mina sealed the gap between them, and the taste of pure seduction filled their mouths. "Let's find a little privacy..." Jeongyeon whispered. 

Jeongyeon pushed Mina up against the bathroom wall, lightly trailing kisses on the side of her jaw. The little moans and gasps Mina made only riled Jeongyeon up.  
"J-Jeongyeon" Mina moaned.  
"Do you want me to touch you?" Jeongyeon whispered.  
"Hurry up and do it already"  
Jeongyeon lifted up Mina's shirt and trailed kisses down her abdomen, and as she went lower she slowed down. "Stop teasing already" Mina whimpered. Jeongyeon snickered, and quickly unzipped and pulled down Mina's pants. She kissed the inside of Mina's thigh, circling slowly with her tongue. As she got to Mina's core she licked at the wetness pooling at Mina's underwear. Jeongyeon pulled the underwear off of Mina, biting the hem and slowly dragging it down. Mina was moaning impatiently, so she pushed Jeongyeon's head further into her. It did not take long for Mina to come, as Jeongyeon knew exactly what she was doing. They brought their mouths together for a heated kiss, and Mina flipped Jeongyeon around while tugging at the bottom of Jeongyeon's shirt. She unclasped the bra Jeongyeon was wearing, and began to suck on her breasts pulling playfully at her nipples. Mina slipped her fingers down Jeongyeon's pants and circled around her clit, before slowly pushing them inside. Pumping in and out Jeongyeon moaned against the crook of her shoulder. With a couple more strokes she felt the girl's release, and they both held each other in the sound of their ragged breathing.

"We should do that again sometime" Mina said as they were both leaving the club.  
"Yeah anything for you" and with those words Jeongyeon watched as Mina walked back into the night, the strobe lights shining and pulsating behind her.


End file.
